


Day 22 Your Favorite animal

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Little Description Of Violence, Adorable Marc Anciel, Art Dad - Freeform, Art Gang, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Gay Disaster Marc Anciel, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Can Talk To Animals, Mutual Pining, The Art Gang Get A New Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc can talk to animals and one day he saves a foxm what could happen from it?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Day 22 Your Favorite animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> I don't know how accurate I'm doing this but well is fanfiction  
> You already know about some of my hc, but I'll explain the new ones  
> So Marc's and Nathaniel's parents have a bet pool about when their sons are going to confess already  
> Marlene is an OC of mine, maybe one day I'll write more about her
> 
> This fic is for Kapane because she was the one who helped me to think of an idea about this. Hope you like it dear 💙

Marc can speak with animals since he has memory, he doesn’t know why, he is the only one in his family that knows how to but his godmother, Marlene— a recognized witch in London— always says that there is more magic out there and sometimes the magic simply chooses you and you just have to accept it. 

The only people who knew about his power were his family, which means that just his parents, uncle Tom, aunt Sabine, his cousin Marinette and his godmother knew. Marlene advised to keep it secret unless he trusted the one who he wanted to tell. 

At first, he thought that speaking with animals was something all could do, soon enough he realized it was just him, neither the other kids nor his family could, so he started to think he was weird, fortunately, Marlene was there to teach him about his gift and to help him understand that it makes him special, with time Marc learned to cherish his ability, besides he has always loved animals and the fact he could understand them help to get close to them, animals are more willing to approach him knowing the boy could understand what they say, Marc’s gentle nature is what convinced them to like him. 

“ _Animals have a special connection with nature and therefore with magic, the magic that allows you to talk to them makes them curious about you, but is your kind heart what makes them trust you_ ”

Is what his godmother said when one day he asked if animals just liked him because of his power— he was doubting himself and animals were pretty much his only companion besides his parents and her— he needed to know that they genuinely liked him, so hearing that answer really helped him. 

Being so shy and quiet made it easy for him to go unnoticed, for someone who hates attention that is fine but for someone that also wanted to make friends… well it was complicated, his shyness made difficult for him to approach the other kids, his quiet nature would make them forget he was there when he grew up things remained the same, now with the slight change that from time to time he would receive a nice wave or a thankful smile after helping someone— because he has always had a weakness for helping others— but that was it, soon the person he helped would forget about him and he would return to being invisible. 

To make things worse the only real attention he had was from bullies— apparently being a loner and shy was an excuse to be targeted— for a long time animals were his only friends— with him living in Lyon at the time and Marinette in Paris the cousins were not that close— the little spiders that hide in the corners of the classroom or the pigeons that stay on the rooftop of his school, the stray cat that seems to hate everybody but him, the animals were the only ones that took the time to know him better, that’s why he respects and loves them so much. 

That it is until his parents got better job offers and they moved to Paris. He was enrolled in Marinette’s school, at first he thought that it would be just the same, animals being his only friends and him being like a ghost, though this time he had the little plus that his cousin would be there, so at least he wouldn’t be totally alone. 

Of course— and much to his glee— things were completely different. Despite his akumatization, everything went very fine for him. He met the artist he admired so much— and who is his current crush now— and made so many good friends, even in his classroom. Though he would always feel a little closer with his friends from the art club, especially Marinette, Alix and Nathaniel. 

This time animals were not his only company, though they still keep coming to him, eventually, he decided to share his secret with Alix and Nathaniel, he told them with Marinette’s help, at first they thought it was a joke until he made a little demonstration with a pigeon and a rat, after that they were really amazed and he was happy to have more people to talk about his gift and to introduce to his animal friends. 

After some time he also told Rose and Juleka about it, he still can remember how excited Rose was. 

“ _This means that you are a Disney Princess?” she asked utterly excited_

Marinette even designed a princess dress for him— he has to admit it was cute— Rose was so excited that he didn’t have the heart to say no when she asked if he could model the dress for them, or when she— and Nathaniel the little traitor— asked him to sing Disney songs. He had fun nonetheless and some birds even sang with him, which just made Rose more excited.

Afternoons in the art club became nicer, with them talking among themselves while working on their projects and the casual animal that would visit and play with them. 

⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌

Today promises to be a good day. 

A week prior Lila tried to get Marinette expelled, thankfully the spiders that hide in the locker room and some pigeons alerted Marc about the italian’s tricks and with their help he managed to sabotage Lila’s plan even before it started, at the end of the day he took some delight at seeing Lila’s confused and angry look at seeing that the answer sheet was not in Marinette’s bag or that her necklace was in her own locker, making her look bad for framing poor Marinette without proof and because she forgot where she put her things. 

Of course, he alerted his friend during art club, at first some didn’t want to believe it, but after explaining what the animals told to him and pointing out the flaws in all of Lila’s lies they finally saw the truth, they apologized to Marinette, she forgave them and they even made Lila know they were not under her spell anymore, of course Lila threatened them but her fear at more people knowing about her was clear, besides they are more and are together, Lila tried lots of things during that week but they managed to debunk her tales every time, making others start to doubt her as well. 

Lila decided to back off— for now at least— her position was already shaky from the incident with the necklace and now she was getting too close to thin ice, she made another tale to skip class to let things cool down. It was a little win for them so they decided to celebrate, Marinette discovered a nice natural reserve outside the city, they proposed the idea to Mr. Carracci, the gentle teacher was more than glad about the idea. They organized themselves and were ready for their club excursion.

That’s why today is going to be awesome, they all had a sleepover in Marinette’s place and are currently waiting with their teacher for the little bus that would take them to the reserve. 

The transport finally arrives, Mr. Carracci gives them some instructions and finally, they are ready to go, Rose and Juleka, of course, are sitting together, he is sitting with Nathaniel and behind them are Alix and Marinette. 

He and Nathaniel talk about different things, despite his huge crush on his redhead best friend he manages to stay calm, because despite making the butterflies in his stomach go wild, Nathaniel also makes him feel safe and happy, near half the way they decide to listen to music, they share the artist's earbuds and after two songs Marc can feel his eyelids getting heavier, every second is harder to keep his eyes open until he can’t, he falls asleep and his head falls on Nathaniel’s shoulder. 

Nathaniel for his part has to restrain from making any loud noise that would wake Marc up, but internally he is panicking, his crush— his unfairly attractive and adorable crush— just fell asleep on his shoulder, he looks down to steal a little glance, he feels like melting in a puddle. Marc’s sleeping face looks so serene and cute, his long eyelashes delicately caressing his cheeks and his lips slightly parted, his silky hair is tickling the redhead's cheek and he can feel Marc’s calm breath. At this point, he is sure his face is as red as his hair. 

If that was not enough, Alix stands up from her seat to ask whatever she wanted to just stop herself to look at the scene, of course she has to tell the rest about it, soon he has all the girls watching and trying to squeal as quiet as they can to not wake up the writer. His face gets warmer and he is sure he is going to _kill_ Alix. 

The rest of the trip is more relaxed— but just after the girls take a bunch of photos which he is totally not going to steal later, what are you talking about? — he manages to calm his bi panic and simply enjoys the warmth of Marc and tries to memorize his adorable sleepy face to draw it later. 

When they finally arrive Nathaniel prepares mentally to wake up Marc and prays for things to not be awkward. “Marc, Marc wake up!” He says softly while he gently shakes Marc a little, the writer stirs but just cuddles more against his shoulder, Nathaniel has to look away ‘ _oh my god he is so cute_ ’ hearing Mr. Carracci finishing his instruction for the place he knows he has to wake up his friend, he sighs and shakes the writer talking a little louder this time. 

“Marc, wake up! We arrived at the reserve!” This time the noiret opens his eyes and jumps as soon as he processes their positions, a deep blush spreading over his face. 

“I-I.. I’m so-so sorry” he stammers as he tries to put as much distance as he can between them, Nathaniel smiles softly. 

“Is okay, uhhh… we are here” he states and Marc simply nods at him murmuring one more ‘I’m sorry’ then they both get out of the bus and join their friends. 

They all have a nice time, exploring the area, taking photos— or drawing in Nathaniel’s case— taking some notes about the landscape, they also eat the delicious lunch they brought. 

“This was delicious guys, you did a great job cooking this” Mr. Carracci compliments his students, feeling very proud of them. 

“Thanks, Mr. C though, Marinette’s parents helped us” Alix says as she finishes her dish. Everybody is already done eating, they just have to pack up and throw the trash and they can rest a little in an area that has some flowers. Marc offers to throw the trash, he gathers it and goes to the trash bins some meters away from the tables’ area. 

As he finishes the task he pauses, he can hear something. He frowns, it hears far aways so he pays attention, he closes his eyes trying to focus, he glances at his friends and teacher, they are still packing up, then he glances at the direction of the sound, something inside him is telling him that he needs to investigate, that feeling is strong. 

He looks again at the tables and bites his lip, it would be just some minutes, if he feels something is off he would return or call them, his decision made, he walks toward the sound. As he gets closer he can distinguish that the sounds is more like a growl mixed with whines, an animal, and for the sound of it the poor creature must be in some form of distress, Marc’s chest fills with sadness— he has always been like that, an emphatic and good soul— and then with worry when his suspicions are confirmed when he can hear a clear cry. 

“HELP!” 

He runs in the direction of the— now that he can recognize it— voice, his mind at 100km/h he runs and gets into a zone used for trekking, he gets closer to the screams, they are in pain he can tell, he accelerates his step until he comes to an abrupt stop once he finally gets to the source of the voice, and the sight breaks his heart. 

Is a fox, a very little one and is trapped in a bear trap, there is much blood on his trapped paw and they are clearly afraid. Marc quickly sends a text with his location to the art chat in case he would need more help and approaches the fox, trying to look as harmless as he can to not scare the little creature more. 

“Hey, don’t worry everything will be okay, I’m going to help you” he states softly as he gets closer to the fox, but the little animal hiss at him. 

“Don’t get close to me, you will kill me!” 

Marc stops, okay, the little fox is probably going to have trust issues— he doesn’t blame him— but he needs to take him out of the trap fast, if there is a trap there must be illegal hunters near, he doesn’t want to face one. 

“I know that you don’t have any reason to trust me but I swear I just want to help you, you need to let me get close, the hunter that put that trap could be near” he pleads, hoping that he would get the fox to listen. However, it is a difficult task in these cases. 

“How do I know that **you** are not that hunter?!” the animal growls, still trying to get free. 

“Look at me!” Marc says standing straight and holding up his hands “I don’t have any weapons on me, I don’t even have the age to, I’m totally unarmed and If I were here to harm you, I’ll just kill you right now that you can’t escape or just leave you until the hunter comes back, please let me help you” He begs, looking straight at the fox’s blue eyes, trying to show with his green ones that his intentions are honest. 

The little fox seems to think about it, he examines the boy in front of him, he actually looks pretty inoffensive, and his eyes… they look so kind. Well, what else he has to lose at this point? “Fine, but if you do something strange I’ll bite you” he barks and Marc sighs in relief, he hopes the others have read his message and will come with him soon. 

The writer gets closer and examines better the trapped paw. There is blood and the metallic teeth are breaking through the fox’s flesh, looking closer he notices the bone is probably broken. He looks at the fox face, he is looking at him too, he softens his face and reaches out his hand, stopping just inches away from the fox’s snout so he can smell him and decide if he can touch him. 

The little fox retracts his head a little and stares at the offered hand, he looks at the boy, his eyes are still kind, they look warm and his face shows compassion, he looks again at the hand and smells it, he has a nice scent, something sweet and he is sure he can smell something like charcoal, he glances again and, somehow, is not surprised to see that his face hasn't changed at all, is still compassionate, still kind; he snuggles his face against the hand, making the boy know he is trusted. 

Marc smiles and pats the fox’s head, he strokes the red fur gently, then he speaks. “I have to open this to free you, it may hurt but you will be free and we can look for help, okay?” he says, still caressing the little animal’s head. The fox leans into the gentle touch, he has been there for more than an hour, he can bear more pain if that makes him free. 

“It’s okay,” he affirms, Marc nods. 

“Ok, in three… two… one” and the boy starts to pull apart the trap’s jaws, it is hard but he needs to do it. The fox whines but tries to not move and after what feels like forever he can feel the metal moving, is freeing his paw. 

Marc is having some trouble but he manages to open the jaws, he puts all his forces on this until finally he opens the trap, as soon as the fox feels his paw free he drags himself as far as he can from the trap, Marc drops it and cradles the fox between his arms. 

“Is okay little buddy, you are safe I’m gonna take you with the forest guards, okay? They can take you to a vet, then they can heal your paw” he says, carrying the fox and making sure to be careful with the paw. The little animal cuddles between his arms and leans into the warmth of the writer’s careful and docile embrace. 

“Thank you” the fox sobs, Marc smiles at the little animal and starts to walk… until. 

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” a deep, raspy voice barks from his left, he turns and is met with a huge man, he looks at least two meters tall, he is muscular and has a thick, dirty looking beard, he is wearing hunting clothes and is carrying a shotgun, he looks very angry. 

Marc freezes. Crap! This is not good, now he prays that his friends already read the message and are on their way. The man seems to get angrier at his lack of answer. 

“I asked you a question, now answer!” He growls, Marc forces the knot down his throat, he can feel the fox tensing in his arms, he holds the animal closer to his chest. 

“I’m taking this fox to a vet, is hurt and needs attention” his trembling voice betrays his attempt to not look scared but still he stands as straight as he can, trying to not show any fear on his face. 

The man looks him upside down, Marc tries to not show his discomfort at the guy’s scrutiny, he can hear the little fox crying against his shirt, he needs to get out ASAP!

“You shouldn’t be alone in this forest, also that fox got caught by my trap, it’s mine now so drop it and get out of here before I change my mind” the hunter spats, the fox whines and snuggles desperately against his chest, clearly scared. Marc is scared too but the fox needs him, he can’t break here, he gathers all the courage he has and holds the animal protectively, he uses the most serious and brave tone he can manage. 

“First of all, this fox is a living and free being, meaning it has no owner, and second this is a nature reserve and is illegal to hunt here, you are the one who shouldn’t be here” Marc accuses and feels proud for not stammering, however, that feeling quickly morphs into dread and pure panic as the man points the shotgun at him.

“Look little fag, I’m not a patient person, so drop that animal now and leave or I’ll have to open your head with my bullets” the hunter snaps but Marc doesn’t move, the man growls. 

“Well, you as…” but he doesn’t finish because something heavy crashes against his head _hard,_ he falls unconscious on the floor, Marc can see a big and heavy looking rock half-broken near his head and behind the man is...

“Nathaniel!” The redhead is shaking the dust from his hands— he was the one who hit the hunter— and is looking at the unconscious man with disgust, he looks at Marc and rushes toward him, the artist cups the writer’s face with his hands looking for any signs of injury. 

“Marc are you okay?” he asks with worry filling his voice, the noiret blinks and, seeing his friend in front of him looking so deadly worried, is like the situation really sinks, he now can notice he is shaking and lets escape a sob, the tears start to fall down his cheeks and he cries feeling all the fear finally getting out. 

“Oh, Marc” Nathaniel whispers softly and hugs his distressed friend, he strokes his hair, whispers comforting words into his ear, he can feel his jacket getting soaked and probably Marc’s mascara is going to leave a stain but he doesn't care, watching that asshole threatening Marc and pointing a shotgun at him was horrible, he is sure he has never felt so scared in his life— not even when he was the victim of an akuma— he acted on instinct, he took the heaviest rock he had at hand and just assaulted the man, the redhead himself is very shaken but all that is irrelevant, the only thing that matter now is that Marc is safe in his arms.

Mr. Carracci meanwhile approaches carefully to the fainted man and takes away the weapon, he calls the forest guards, the girls get closer to the comic duo, worried as well and glad that Marc is fine. The writer feeling calmer pulls apart, indeed his makeup is a little ruined— his mascara is smeared and his face is tear-stained— but if you ask Nathaniel he will say that he is the most beautiful being in the universe. 

“We saw your message and went looking for you, Marc what happened?” His cousin asks as she also embraces the writer, Marc takes a deep breath and begins to explain.

“When I threw the trash I heard something so I went to investigate, as I got closer to the sound I recognized it as whines and then I found this” He shows the little fox cradled in his arms, the rest look surprised, Roses cooes at it, Marc continues “He was trapped in a bear trap, when I found him I sent the text, then I managed to free him, I was about to go back when the hunter appeared” as he finishes he can see the different emotions that cross through his friends’ faces, indignation, anger, fear, disgust. 

He then watches Nathaniel, he looks very angry too, he notices one of his arms is still around him, he blushes but smiles— Nathaniel saved him after all— he looks at him through his eyelashes. 

“Thank you… for saving me” he then looks down embarrassed, Nathaniel also blushes a little but smiles and reaches his free hand to stroke Marc’s hair. 

“There is nothing to thank for, I’m glad you are fine, just never scare me like that again” he sincerely states, Marc looks up at him again and nods, the other girls also hug him. Mr. Carracci walks to them. 

“You were very brave, Marc, but next time tell us before going on your own, okay?” He softly says and Marc nods shyly at his teacher.

“I will, sorry for making you worry” he murmurs, the teacher claps his shoulder softly and smiles kindly at him. 

“Is okay, the important thing is that you are safe, I already called the forest guards but maybe you guys should go ahead and look for help for the little fox, I’ll wait here for the guards to arrest this man” The teacher says and they do. 

When they are far enough Marc talks with the fox. “Hey, little one is fine now, you are safe I promise” he whispers softly while stroking the red fur. The fox shyly lifts his head, the first thing he sees is the sweet green eyes that he is grateful with, he glances around and sees there are more humans but they seem nice, also if the boy with cute eyes says they are safe then he is going to trust him, it has helped him so far.

“Owwww poor thing!” a short girl exclaims, the fox looks at her, then looks at Marc, the writer smiles. 

“Is okay little buddy, they are my friends, you are safe with them” He assures him and the fox finds that is all he needs, then he looks at the boy, his eyes are red— he was crying— and he can feel he is shaking a little. 

“Are _you_ okay?” he asks, Marc smiles at him and the fox feels a warm feeling making its way in his little chest, this boy is…he is special, he doesn’t know much about humans but this boy has something he can’t describe but knows is good, the guy even smells like kindness!

“I’m fine, don’t worry, now we are going to get some help for your paw” He says, his voice is sweet and soothing, then the fox realizes something. 

“Wait! You can understand me?!” the fox exclaims shocked, Marc laughs, his laugh— the fox decides— is also sweet and nice. 

“Yeah, I thought you already noticed that,” he says more cheerfully, his friends also giggle a little. The fox looks at them. 

“Can they also understand me?” He asks excited, he didn’t know humans could talk with foxes! 

“No, just me but if you want to talk to them I can translate” Marc offers, the fox’s ears lower a little but he can tell the animal is feeling better. 

They meet with the forest guards and they call transport to take the fox to the nearest vet clinic, Marc has to go with him because the little fox just refuses to leave his side, the others stay in the reserve to wait for Mr. Carracci, they will see him in the vet clinic later. Marc seats at the back seats of a taxi that takes him, the fox and a forest guard— who is seated at the front— to the vet clinic. 

He strokes the red fur of the fox as the little animal simply leans into his touch, now that he is calmer he takes his time to appreciate his little friend's appearance. His fur is red-orange, with some black on his paws and white on the tip of his fluffy tail and on his stomach, his eyes are blue, a clear shade of blue, is something like turquoise or cyan, it reminds him of… 

“You know?” he whispers to the fox “You actually remind me of someone I love” the little fox perks up at that, his tail moving slightly. 

“Really, who?” he asks, genuinely curious. Marc blushes a little but replies nonetheless. 

“Nathaniel, your eyes and fur remind me of his eyes and hair” he shyly admits, the fox nods and purrs, he knows who Marc is talking about, while they were waiting for the taxi Marc introduced all his friends, the little fox liked all of them but Nathaniel was his favorite because he seemed to like Marc as much as he already does, also he could smell that the boys’ scents are practically fused, so they spend much time together, they must be of the same pack. 

“Hey, now that I think about it, you never told us your name” the writer whispers again, the fox’s ears lower, he seems sad now. 

“I don’t have one, my parents abandoned me because I was the smallest of the pack, a burden, so I don’t have a name” the fox states sadly, Marc’s heart breaks a little, sometimes nature can be cruel. He caresses the little head and leans over to leave a small kiss on it. 

“I’m sorry to hear that” the fox melts into the touch, then an idea crosses his mind. 

“Hey! What if you choose a name for me?” Marc looks surprised. 

“Me? Are you sure?” He asks and the fox looks at him, his blue eyes shining with hope. 

“Yes, you are the kindest being I’ve met in all my life, I would be very happy if you name me” the fox states sincerely and Marc feels so touched and flustered, when the fox watches him with those big puppy eyes, how can he say no? 

“Very well” he says and the fox gets happy “First of all, would you rather a male name or female, or maybe something neutral?” he asks, he knows that even between animals there exists a gender spectrum and he doesn’t want to assume anything. 

“I’m a male, so a male name” the fox simply replies. A male name then, the writer thinks a little, his friend is very cute and— from what he just learned— very brave to survive all this time alone, he is very calm too… he also reminds him of Nathaniel… that actually gives him an idea. 

“What about Galahad?” he asks, the fox seems to like the name because his ears rise and he even purrs a little. 

“Why Galahad?” the fox asks excitedly. 

“Galahad is a fictional character, he is a knight, I think that it would be a nice name for you because just like a knight you are very brave, also that particular knight is portrayed as a kind and nice character and you, little friend, are very nice and cute yourself” Marc explains and the fox lets out happy noises and even lick his cheek. 

“I love it, I’m Galahad!” He exclaims gladly. 

“We can also call you Gal for short if you are okay with that” Marc adds and the fox nods in agreement. 

After that, the trip is quiet and calm. Marc gives Galahad to the vet after promising that he would be by his side all the time. After an hour or so the little fox’s paw is bandaged and he is ready to leave the clinic, the vet gives the owner of the reserve— who was called soon after the incident and joined Marc at the clinic— a list of the cares the fox would need, the owner has promised to take care of the fox even after the recovery since the vet told them that the fox was just a year old and too small for his age— and probably abandoned by his pack because of that— the owner decided to keep him until he could take care of himself. 

Marc was glad to hear that. 

Marc meets with his friends and teacher in the clinic, Mr. Carracci tells him all their parents have been informed about the incident, the man— owner of the reserve— thanks to them, especially Marc for what they did for the fox, Marc says goodbye to Galahad and promises to visit again someday, then he and the rest of the art club returns to the city. 

Back in the city, Nathaniel offers to walk Marc home, he didn’t accept a no for an answer. 

“Thank you, Nath” the writer says as he and the artist arrive at the door of his house, the redhead smiles. 

“No problem, buddy” Just then Marc notices a stain in Nathaniel’s jacket, it must be from his makeup when he practically used the redhead as a tear handkerchief. 

“Oh, you Jacket” Nathaniel looks at his jacket and sees the makeup stain, he is about to say that is not a big deal but Marc is already apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry” he says quietly, Nathaniel— in a rapture of courage— takes the other’s hands in his own and sees Marc at the eyes. 

“Marc is not a big deal, I can wash it, I’m just glad that you are okay” the artist states sweetly and honest, Marc cheeks blush and his heart makes an acrobatic inside his chest, moments like this are a constant reminder of why he fell for his best friend. 

The writer smiles bright and blindy at the redhead. “Thank you, Nath” then, with courage he doesn’t know where he got from, he leans over and kisses Nathaniel’s cheek, making him blush and stay still in shock. Before he could say something, however, Marc opens his door and says goodbye fast. “See you at school” then closes the door and Nathaniel is still frozen in place. 

After a minute or so he finally registers what happened and his hand reaches to delicately touch the cheek that was graced by Marc’s soft lips. A lovestruck smile makes its way into his lips, a dreamy expression on his face, he snaps out his thought when his phone goes off— a message from his mom— he walks to his home with a spring in his steps and a big smile on his lips. That night he tells everything to his parents and doesn't bother to hide his happiness about Marc’s kiss. 

The adults simply shake their heads fondly at his son, later they call the Anciels to ask about Marc and learn that Marc also told them about the kiss, that night the Kurztberg and Anciel marriages update their bet pool about how long it would take to their sons to finally confess. 

⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌

A week later they are all at the art room, working like always when Mr. Carracci walks over the comic duo. 

“Marc, I would like to talk to your parents” he states and immediately regrets his choice of words as he sees the writer’s face morph into a worried look. 

“Did I do something wrong?” his paternal side shivers at the question— Marc was too fast to assume he was the problem for his liking— , he would talk about it with him and his parents another time, right now there are other matters on the table. 

“Of course not, Marc. Is nothing bad, I want to talk to them because the owner of the reserve called” he clarifies, the writer visibly relaxes at the explanation but soon a confused expression replaces the prior worry. 

“Why did the owner call?” he asks, then his eyes widen and the worry returns “Something happened to Galahad?” Marc is already thinking in a bunch of worst-case scenarios when Mr. Carracci's soft voice calms him. 

“Kind of, he has a theory and he would like to try it but for that he needs you, that’s why I want to talk to your parents, Mr. Martin offered a weekend in the reserve in exchange for your help” the teacher explains, then he notices that the girls have gotten closer at hearing the fox’s name, good that saves him from having to talk to all of them separately. “The offers extended to all of you by the way so I would like to talk to your parents as well” the other members of the club nod and they go back to their works, wondering about what happened. 

After talking with all the parent and getting the permission Mr. Carracci calls Mr. Martin back confirming their assistance, Marc’s parents would go with them as well as Nathaniel’s parents— the doctors have a clean schedule that weekend and are more than happy to chaperon with their friends and have a nice weekend with their son— everybody is excited and curious about the trip. 

The weekend finally arrives and everybody is seated in the reserve’s microbus— courtesy of Mr. Martin— again Marc falls asleep in Nathaniel— though this time he falls in his lap and not his shoulder— what is worse, this time the artist not only has to deal with the girls fangirling but also with his and Marc’s parents gushing and taking photos, don’t get him wrong, the fact that Marc’s parents approve of him (he already knew his parents approve of Marc)— and pretty much like everybody they also ship them— makes him euphoric but is still embarrassing. Also, he is definitely asking his parents for those photos. 

When they arrive Mr. Martin greets them. “Is a pleasure to have you here, I hope our installations are comfortable for you” the adults exchange some more words and then the gray hired man looks at Marc. “Ah, Marc, our little hero I’m so glad that you are here, Galahad really misses you” he states, Marc smiles shyly. 

“Thanks, Mr. Martin, is Galahad okay? Mr. Carracci said you had something to talk with us” he replies quietly, Mr. Martin sighs. 

“His paw is healing well but him, he looks really sad and I think he misses you, so I hope it is okay if you keep him company this weekend?” Marc perks up at that. 

“I would love to” he states softly, Mr. Martin guides them to an area outside which looks like a private garden, there is a small bed with a little ball of red fur curled up, a bowl of food and another of water still filled near it. 

“Galahad, look who came to visit” Mr. Martin says, when the little fox lifts his head his demeanor immediately changes when seeing the writer, the fox jumps out of his bed and runs to the writer… just to fall onto the ground, his paw is still healing after all. Marc immediately rushes over him and cradles the little fox between his arms, Galahad purrs loudly and licks his face, obviously happy for seeing his friend again.

“I’m happy to see you again too, Gal” the writer exclaims between giggles, the other teens also get closer to greet their little friend. 

“I knew it!” Mr. Martin exclaims out of nowhere, the other adults look at him confused. 

“Excuse me, sir, but what are you talking about, also Mr. Carracci said you have something to talk about with us?” Mei Anciel asks, the owner of the reserve looks at her kindly. 

“Yes, you see madame, the day of the incident most of my workers talked me about how Gal wouldn’t leave Marc’s arms, I saw it myself at the clinic, the little friend wasn’t comfortable unless Marc was near, at first I thought it was because Marc was the one who freed him from the trap” Mei and Dean exchanged a look, knowing about their son gift they know that maybe there was something more on the fox’s behavior. 

“But after he left… Gal’s mood changed almost instantly, the day after he looked so sad and the next days he didn’t eat no matter what I or my workers tried, then I remembered about your son and tried something else, I told Galahad that if he didn’t eat or drink Marc would get sad, he immediately reacted at Marc’s name and ate his food and emptied his water bowl, but his mood has been the same, even if he is eating and drinking again he would just get sick of sadness at this rate and well… you just saw how he perked up at seeing Marc” 

The Anciels exchanged a look between them “I think that I get where are you going with this” Dean says, Mr. Martin nods. 

“I would like to test my theory during your stance this weekend, I have an offer for you after that,” he says holding his hand, Dean and Mei exchange another look before nodding, Mei holds her hand out and shakes it with Mr. Martin’s 

“Very well, Mr. Martin, let's see how things evolve” 

The weekend was fun, all of them explored everything the reserve had to offer and most of the time Galahad was happy, cradled in Marc’s arms, the little fox would also let the others carry him, he liked them all but his favorite was obviously Marc. Galahad ate and drank eagerly like the puppy in growing he is. Unfortunately, the weekend ended maybe too soon. 

Galahad is cradled in Marc’s arms with his ears lower, quietly crying and licking the writer's face, but this time it was not an excited gesture but a sad goodbye, Marc is trying to comfort him though it is obvious that is also very hard for the writer. 

“Is okay, Gal, I’ll come to visit again I promise” Galahad doesn’t respond, instead he rubs his face against the noiret’s chest, wanting to impregnate all the writer's smell as he could into him. The other teens watch with sadness they would also miss their little friend. 

“Maybe you don’t have to” Mr. Martin's cheerful voice is heard as he and the other adults enter the room, Marc looks at him questioningly, the man exchanges a knowing look with his parents, making him more confused. 

“I’ve been talking with you parents and they agree with me that Galahad really seems very attached to you, he even gets depressed when you are gone, but that doesn’t need to happen, not if Galahad can go with you,” he says and lets the boy process his words when he does Marc's eyes widened in shock. 

“Do you mean…?” he asks, not quite believing it, his mother is the one to confirm his thoughts. 

“Would you like to adopt Galahad, Little Prince?” she asks already knowing the answer. 

“I- I can?” He asks still shocked, this time is his father who answers. 

“You have always loved animals, Little Prince, we already prepared ourselves to have a zoo in our house yet you never had a pet, now having a single fox is a lot less than what we expected, also after talking some details with Mr. Martin about how to take care of a fox, we are more than happy to have Galahad in the family. So what do you say?” Dean smiles and that is all the answer Marc needs. 

“I would love to!” Marc exclaims standing up with Galahad still in his arms, he looks down at him. “Did you hear that Gal? You are coming with me, we will be your family now!” The little fox lets out a series of loud noises that sounded very happy, Marc was the only one that understood him but the fox said: “ _Really? Does this mean I’m your little brother now?_ ” 

The other teens also get happy and excited about the news. 

“That's awesome!” 

“I’m really happy for you guys” 

“Awww do you think we could include Galahad somehow in the comic?” 

“I didn’t even know you could adopt a fox!” 

Mr. Martin decides to answer that last comment. “Well you see, as a nature reserve is part of our mission and duty to look for the well being of all the creatures that live in our territory, that includes Galahad, but after this week I’ve learned that no matter if he heals from his paw, not when he could die from sadness without Marc here, so if Marc is key to Galahad’s wellbeing so be it” 

Marc’s dad then takes the word. “Mr. Martin even took the bother to arrange all the legal issues and other permissions that we would need as well as gather some proof to make a case about why Galahad needs to come with us, just in case, all we need to do is make some signs and Galahad would be officially and Anciel” he cheerfully says as he shows a stack of papers, the teens cheer and go for a group hug with their fox friend. 

“Awww dear, you know who else has a fox for a friend?” His mother asks and Marc groans a little embarrassed knowing very well the answer. 

“The Little Prince! Now we have one more reason to call you that” She adds cheerfully, his friends and the other adults laugh as he can feel his cheeks getting warmer. Galahad seems confused but he promises to explain later, right now he just wants to enjoy the moment. 

In a week or so— and after arranging some other details— Galahad is finally in his new house with his new family, he got a cute new collar with his name, the band is sailor blue and the plaque silver with his name written in cursive and a fleur de lis as decoration, with his parent’s and brother’s phone numbers at the other side of it. Life was cruel with him since such a young age but now it was smiling at him so bright and warm that sometimes he still believes it was all a dream, but his new big brother, his new parents and his new friends— including his new animal friends introduced to him by Marc— were more than happy to show him it was all real. 

⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌⨌

The art club also got a new irregular member. After fully recovering from his paw it was almost impossible to stop Galahad from accompanying Marc to school from time to time, the first time was very chaotic but after a long talk with Mr. Damocles, the school staff and Galahad, they got to a deal. 

After getting the paperwork and some permissions and making some rules, the little fox was more than welcome in the school. 

Galahad is actually well behaved and he even helped some of the teachers— all thanks to Marc’s and Nathaniel’s patient training— like carrying markers for Miss Mendeleiev or helping Miss Bustier to gather homework. He also helps the members of the art club when he visits, like modeling for some of his new cousin’s designs for animals or handing Alix her paint cans, sometimes he even works on his own projects— he likes to paint with his paws— other times he just relaxes in Mr. Carracci’s or Marc’s lap. 

Galahad particularly likes to wear the little black beret Marinette made for him for when he goes to school with Marc. 

Things get even better when Marc’s godmother gives all of them a special spell so they can talk to Galahad themselves without needing Marc to translate. 

In short, life is wonderful and the little fox couldn’t be happier. 

Or maybe he could if Nathaniel and Marc would stop being so dense and just date already. 

“What do you mean they are not mates?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Galahad joins the Nathmarc club but he has to suffer from the duo's obliviousness just like the rest of the gang :)  
> And yes, this is going to have a 2 part ;)


End file.
